


Dango Sticks

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, General fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Not put into too much detail though, Started off as a vent fic and stopped being that way 300 words in, Yuyuko has an Eating Disorder, it kinda comes into play but not really, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Yuyuko and Youmu sit down to share some tea and Dango together.





	Dango Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes and didn’t check for spelling errors because I’m so tired it wouldn’t help to check anyways

Down inside the halls of Hakugyokurou, little was to be seen. Nothing truly resides in such a place, save for two singular people that live within the extensive walls and gardens. One, was a Princess, deceased yet youthful, and with a burden upon her heart. The other, a gentle gardener that wielded two shining swords, her being cut in half, one side of her being human, and the other side, a Phantom. 

The two spent quite a lot of time together, making small talk whenever they end up admiring the garden from an open door. Yuyuko drew in a breath she likely didn’t need, but she breathed nonetheless, as if it was comforting in a way. 

“Miss Yuyuko…?” Youmu tenderly spoke, her voice lowering so that she wouldn’t harshly break the silence. A single smooth movement, and Yuyuko’s amber eyes caught the light like a prism, her gaze practically layered with a plethora of colors. Her Sakura-toned hair bounced as the slight turn. Taking in a slight gasp, Youmu hesitated for a miniscule moment before allowing her intended words to tumble out of her mouth. “You don’t seem very... Energetic today.”

“...Hm. Yes, I suppose. ” she admitted, resting her head on one of her hands. She didn’t have much energy for riddles. Youmu nodded gently in return, silently getting up and turning away. “Where are you going..?”

“To go prepare food, and tea.” She smiled at Yuyuko, her phantom half sticking close to her side, the tail of its being wrapping alluringly around her torso. Yuyuko dipped her head in thanks, then allowing her bodyguard to leave the room without further talk. The mistress sighed the moment Youmu was out of the room, deflating into a lump of despair. 

Youmu began to boil water first before anything else, then ran off to gather whatever food she could find. She knew how Yuyuko could get in a mindset like this. Despite being much happier in the situation she is in now than she was in the distant past, she still had trouble coping with generally foul thoughts. Eating decently frequently was one of the routines that Yuyuko went by to stay calm, which was much better of a coping mechanism than other options of which Youmu refused to imagine. The gardener didn’t understand why exactly eating helped, but was happy to supply her with whatever she wanted or needed. 

And so, she grabbed a tray with three skewers of Dango, swiveling around to pour the tea into an ornate pot. She specifically chose the one with the Sakura trees glazed upon its thin, smooth sides. Placing two petite cups on the tray with the Dango, she scampered back to Yuyuko with light feet, moving with swift silence. Upon her return, she placed the tray in front of Yuyuko, pouring her some tea to go along with it, the liquid now properly steeped. A sweet aroma filled the air as the steam rose up from two full cups, and the gentle scent of Dango as Yuyuko and Youmu shared the skewers. Youmu took a break between each dumpling to sip away at her tea, refilling Yuyuko’s cup when needed. She always earned a sweet little noise of recognition from the other, which always stirred a deep blush from Youmu’s cheeks. 

“Thank you..” Yuyuko mumbled a little as she quickly finished her last dumpling on her skewer. Youmu has already eaten her own, and let Yuyuko have the third one, knowing very well that she likely needed more than one to completely soothe herself for the time being. However what surprised Youmu was when she felt sometime tap against her thin lips. 

“Huh?”

“Eat..” Yuyuko was obviously very sleepy now, the tea Youmu had chosen was specifically aimed to help aid deep sleep. Though she wondered if this was just Yuyuko’s antics, or the tea making her woozy. “Eaaat…” she began to lean closer to Youmu, poking at her beet red cheeks with a single finger. Youmu felt her body temperature skyrocket, but she did not protest, opening her mouth a little and nibbling off a decent bit of the smooth, stretchy Dango. She savored the taste, as it almost felt like the treat tasted better when it being fed to her by Yuyuko. After swallowing, Yuyuko giggled before taking her own bite as she fully leaned against her bodyguard, resting her head on Youmu’s thin shoulder. She was quick to devour the rest of that dumpling, and the second one. 

“Mmhmhmhm~” the sweet mistress giggled, a smile infecting her gentle features. The gardener felt herself heat up a little at the skipping pattern of breaths her lady made while laughing, dialing in on the charming sound, adoring Yuyuko in obvious silence. There was one dumpling left on the Skewer, and Youmu watched as Yuyuko pulled it off the stick of bamboo with her teeth, leaning up to Youmu’s face, attempting to coax her into biting upon the soft cake. Without thinking, she went for it, immediately regretting it as Yuyuko squeaked, but tightened her jaw around the Dango. They both nibbled timidly away at the piece simultaneously, until they met in the middle. Yuyuko slurped away the last of the Dango, quickly swallowing the food before Youmu could move out of the kiss, bracing her bodyguard’s head against her own. Youmu, at the very least, was surprised at this outcome of the night, but fully enjoyed it. As they kissed, the pair began to heavily embrace each other, leaning in to seek warmth. The two only pulled away when the need for air rose in Youmu’s chest. 

“Mistress—“ Youmu began to speak, but a thin, kindly finger halted her speech, hushing her into a calmed state. Yuyuko’s smile widened. 

“Calling me that wouldn’t feel right…. Call me whatever you will, but I believe I would prefer you to call me…. Simply, Yuyuko.” Her eyes drew Youmu in, making who was moments ago simply her bodyguard and gardener melt into her embrace. She was still those things, yes…. But now she did her job for them both. For the Garden was now Youmu’s own, being paired happily with the person she spent most of her semi-long life with. Happily they will stay together, until Yuyuko has to watch alone the Sakura Blossoms fall in the night.


End file.
